tipton_movedfandomcom-20200213-history
Duplicate Ivana
Ivana Priscilla Veronica Tipton-Fitzpatrick is a recurring character on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and The Suite Life on Deck. She is voiced by Emma Stone. Biography Ivana is the pet dog of The Tipton Hotel heiress London Tipton. Since London is often compared to Paris Hilton, Ivana is the counterpart of Paris' dog, Tinkerbell. (She is named after Ivana Trump, one of Donald Trump's ex-wives.) She is a Pomeranian breed. She doesn't talk to the human characters, but communicates to Maddie's dog Scamp, who she will have puppies with and marry. However, Maddie Fitzpatrick herself treats Ivana as a real person in one episode when she takes care of Ivana for a day. In this case, she was given sub-titles and barked, unlike how she talks to Scamp (although Maddie reacted, it is unknown whether or not she was actually understood). There was a book about Ivana in the episode Books and Birdhouses, called Ivana lives in a Hotel. London copied it from Maddie for a short story assignment and gets an 'A', and in the end it becomes apparent that Maddie spoke it from a book her mother used to read to her when she was little, and London ends up getting sued. When Ivana has puppies with Maddie's dog Scamp, Maddie names her puppy Scruffy and London names hers Prince Percival Persimmon Du loc. It is revealed that Ivana wears contact lenses. At first, London looked down on Scamp, who had to stay at The Tipton Hotel because Maddie's house was being fumigated, and set Ivana up with a "fancy pants" White Pomeranian duke, named Lord Quorckeran (whom Ivana wasn't fond of, despite what London thought). Then Scamp showed up and whisked Ivana to suite 25. Esteban had been secretly feeding them, and stated "they are in love". When Moseby was showing the Ambassador to "his" suite, the dogs were found out. London eventually saw that Ivana was happy with Scamp. They ended up having four puppies: Maddie's (Scruffy), London's (Prince Percival Percimmon Du Loc), Esteban's, and Moseby's unnamed puppy, all seem to be boy puppies, but one might be a girl with the unknown of Mr. Moseby's. Apparently Ivana is aware of London's lack of intellect. When London stated that she thought Ivana liked the Pomeranian Duke, Ivana mentally replied, "you also think one and one is four". It isn't surprising that Ivana is smarter than London as well. In the episode: The Fairest of Them All Esteban said "She's making you give her Shih Tzu a shiatsu" even though Ivana is a Pomeranian. Ivana is often seen in season 1, but in season 2 and 3 she appears less regularly. This could be because the dog who plays Ivana is busy, or is away. Ivana returns in The Kidney of the Sea on The Suite Life on Deck, being dropped in by a helicopter. Episodes Performed * Hotel Inspector * The Prince & The Plunger * To Catch a Thief * Kisses & Basketball * Crushed * Heck's Kitchen * Books & Birdhouses * Sleepover Suite * The Kidney of the Sea Gallery Ivana (1).png Ivana (2).png Ivana (3).png Ivana (4).png Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 1) Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 2) Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 3) Category:Suite Life on Deck (Season 1) Category:Pets